Look Right Through Me
by TheTributeGleekWitchess
Summary: TGP!Fic. Damian McGinty arrives to his fourth school in two years, and a striking brunette helps him out. With Lindsay by his side, Damian dives into the world of McKinley, and finds that there's more beneath the surface. Glee characters are involved too!


Four schools in two years, and Damian McGinty Jr. found himself at William McKinley, a school in Lima, Ohio of all places.

Brittany Pierce gave him a large hug and told him not to get in trouble or Lord Tubbington, her cat, would be very upset and was likely to start smoking pot again.

... Why would Brittany even have pot in her house? Even though it would explain a lot, her parents didn't seem like the type to light up. Not that Damian would know the type personally, but he'd been around and after moving around as much as he had, you'd get the ability to read people pretty easily.

So, Damian nodded and promised Brittany that he'd do his best to keep out of trouble, though he knew it wasn't likely to be a problem. Damian knew who to avoid, how to fly under the radar. He was just a normal kid, nothing special, nobody would bother him as long as he didn't bother them. Simple.

Brittany smiled, happy with his response and ran off to her cheerleader friends, and Damian realized he'd already broken one of his rules. Cheerleaders were the type of people he strived to avoid, and Brittany seemed to sweet to really be a cheerleader.

Damian sighed and strode off to where Brittany had said the office was, and though he had come to like the blonde girl, he knew that she had given him the wrong directions and stopped and tried to find someone who was 'neutral'.

Turns out, William McKinley was largely ruled by the Jocks and Cheerleaders, and everyone else was too scared to put a foot out of line and offer some help to the new guy, apart from one exuberant short brunette who Damian decided to avoid, because she was the complete opposite of a neutral.

"Sorry, but are you lost?" Damian jumped at the unexpected voice and turned to face a striking brunette who was standing at her locker and staring at him. The girl looked a bit embarrassed, "It's just that people don't usually stand near my locker unless they want to…" she trailed off uncomfortably. "I'm Lindsay, Lindsay Pearce." the surname registered in his mind and before he could say a thing, Lindsay shook her head. "No relation to Brittany Pierce."

"I'm Damian McGinty," Damian introduced himself and Lindsay blinked at his accent, causing Damian to grin. "I'm a new exchange student, and I'm boarding with Brittany Pierce, but she gave me the wrong directions to the office and I was wondering if you could…?" he left the question hanging, but Lindsay nodded in understanding.

"I'll take you there, I'm horrible with directions." Lindsay laughed a little and Damian thought she looked years younger when she was smiling, and noticed what had made her striking when they first came face-to-face.

"I love your eyes," Damian admitted idly, and wanted to hit himself in the head for saying it out loud, but Lindsay just laughed a bit louder. "You wanna start going then?" Damian asked awkwardly, trying to hide his blush.

"I love your accent," Lindsay returned playfully and shut her locker. "So, why come to Lima, Ohio?" she asked and strode over to Damian. "I mean, it's a town that sounds like 'Lima Beans' and, nobody really likes those. At least around here."

Damian shrugged, "Eh. Just never really liked any of the other schools I've been at, and I thought I could use a change. A town that sounds like a bean is definitely a change," he grinned brightly and Lindsay poked her tongue out and the two started to walk down the hall. "And I hate Lima Beans, so I should fit right in!"

Lindsay shook her head, "Don't count on it. You don't really get to fit in here unless you've known the popular kids since middle school and even then…" she explained honestly, not wanting to get Damian's hopes up.

"Well, good thing I don't wanna fit in with the popular kids," Damian retorted, and Lindsay glanced over at him, with a confused expression. "Lindsay, the popular kids are the opposite of who I wanna hang out with."

"So, you wanna hang out with the AV geeks...?" Lindsay teased and Damian shook his head mockingly, "You don't wanna hang out with kids like me, Damian."

"Why not?" Damian asked and Lindsay suddenly stopped walking. "Linds? What's wrong?"

"Because of this," Lindsay answered with a sad smile and within a millisecond she was covered in a blue slush.

"What the hell?" Damian turned to the person in front of Lindsay and scowled at the letterman jacket. "What'd you do that for?"

"Damian, don't..." Lindsay murmured, sounding defeated.

The jock simply scoffed at Damian. "You askin' for it too, little leprechaun?" he taunted and stole a slushie cup off one of the passer-by's who simply continued to walk, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

"Azimo, don't." Lindsay snapped, "It's his first day, he doesn't know. Give him a break, for once in your life; be fair." Azimo stared steadily at her and shrugged. Lindsay allowed herself a small smile but that was washed off once another slushie cup was emptied on her.

Azimo stalked off, leaving Lindsay covered in blue and green slush with a bewildered Damian. "What the hell was that, Lindsay?"

Lindsay turned to Damian, and the expression on her face broke Damian's heart.

"That was a slushie facial," it wasn't Lindsay who answered, to Damian's surprise but a larger redhead, who had appeared out of literally _nowhere_. Behind her, was a nerdy looking boy who stepped past the girl to stand in front of Lindsay.

"Did you bring some clothes today?" he asked patiently, and Lindsay nodded with a violent shiver. "Han, go get her clothes and meet us in the girls bathroom near the office, maybe Figgins will get a look of Linds and realise how fucked up this school is."

Hannah nodded and sprinted off with an alarming speed for someone with her size, and Damian felt awkward once again as the nerd comforted Lindsay who looked as if she had been struck by pneumonia.

"C-Cameron?" Lindsay managed, and Damian zoned back into the conversation to find Lindsay looking at him apologetically, surprising Damian who thought that Lindsay had no reason to be sorry, the girl was covered in freaking slushie for crying out loud.

"What is it, Linds?" Cameron asked and Damian was vaguely reminded of a fiercely loyal dog for no reason at all.

"We need to take D-Damian to the o-office." Lindsay told him, very matter-of-factly. Cameron must've looked puzzled as Lindsay gestured to Damian and Cameron spun around and took in the unexpected presence.

Damian just stood there, very patiently while Cameron sized him up.

"... We don't need to do anything for him, we just need to get you warmed up." Cameron said finally, with no apology towards Damian.

"No, Cameron. I need to take him. Without you or with-without you." Lindsay insisted, and Cameron sighed.

"Fine, just keep up."

* * *

Cameron Mitchell _was _a nice guy, he really was. But when one of his friends(_LindsayHannahSamuel)_ was hurt or slushied, he was a terribly mean person and he actually really wanted to apologize to this Damian kid, who was new and probably worried about all the slushie war's happening around McKinley.

So, while Hannah was helping Lindsay inside the girls bathroom and Cameron wasn't game to go in there since Rachel Berry shouted him down last week for helping Hannah out in there(Sam was busy with Lindsay on some Student Council thing), Cameron leaned against the glass windows to Figgins' office, waiting for this Damian kid to come out.

A couple guys passed Cameron on the way, and one of the jocks(Azimo, Cameron thought) smirked at Cameron as he passed, and Cameron fought to keep calm, 'cause Cameron didn't need to get in any more trouble with his mum.

Damian came out, schedule and map in hand several moments later. At the sight of Cameron, Damian turned to quickly get the hell out of there but Cameron placed a hand on his right shoulder.

"I'm sorry. About before, I'm not usually like that. It's just, whenever one of my friends get slushied, I can get a bit..." Cameron trailed off, but he was sure Damian got the main idea.

Damian nodded and shrugged off Cameron's hand. "Look, I'm not lookin' for any trouble, but does that happen a lot?"

"The slushies?" Cameron asked, it was unusual to have a student around who was so clueless about the way things were at McKinley. Damian nodded again, "Yeah, they do. Mostly to Lindsay or my other friend, Sam. You didn't get to meet him, because he's busy with something for the God Squad, because they're both on Student Council and have to make some... unpopular decisions, y'know?"

"Wait, God Squad?" Damian blinked, he'd been to a lot of schools and seen some pretty weird clubs but _God Squad_? That was just... weird.

"Yeah, I'm on it too, so don't bag it." Cameron defended, though playfully and Damian grinned at him. "Put the map away, we'll help you around."

"We?" Damian raised an eyebrow, he was silently glad about finding this group of friends who were all willing to help out a new kid(well, so far only Cameron and Lindsay had shown interest in him, but it was a start...).

"Yeah, we." Cameron confirmed. "Me and Lindsay, obviously. But look after her, alright? She's had some shit done to her in the past by one of these jocks and we don't wanna see that happen again. And then there's Hannah, who's pretty friendly to everyone but people don't like her because she's overweight. And Samuel, who I mentioned before. He's pretty cool, but he's pretty serious about religion, so be careful what you say. Otherwise, he's pretty laidback and he'd be happy to be your friend."

"Everyone seems so scared here, though." Damian muttered and shoved his map in his pocket. "I mean, what's with that?"

Cameron sighed but was saved from answering when the girl's bathroom door swung open and Hannah strode out, dragging Lindsay with her.

"You alright, Lindsay?" Damian asked, and shot Cameron a look which very clearly said; _we'll talk about this later_.

Lindsay managed a friendly smile and a nod. "Just cold." She answered, "Did you get your schedule and things?"

"Yeah, he did," Cameron confirmed before Damian could get a word out, "But, I told him not to bother with the map." Hannah tilted her head, a little confused. "We're gonna help him out, if that's alright with you guys, I mean..."

Hannah and Lindsay looked at each other and Hannah broke out in a grin, while Lindsay simply nodded in agreement.

"Sounds perfect,"

* * *

It wasn't often that Hannah McIalwain actually took a liking to a new kid, she was usually just warm and friendly towards everyone because that's how her parents raised her. But, Damian was different, he actually wanted to be friends with her, and her friends. And that was rare, but oh-so perfect.

"So, are you planning to join any clubs?" Lindsay asked on the way to Damian's locker.

"I dunno," Damian answered with an unsure smile, which Hannah found absolutely adorable. "I like singing, so I thought I might join a music club or... yeah." Damian scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, man." Cameron glanced at Lindsay, who looked back unsurely. "Music is not the best thing at this school, just a word of warning; do not join Glee Club, whatever you do."

Damian looked over at the two, with a raise of the eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Social suicide, and this is coming from us." Hannah answered before Lindsay could. Cameron rolled his eyes and Lindsay just snorted under her breath, "But, seriously. You'll see them soon, I bet they'll be doing a performance to recruit people."

"And?"

"You know that slushie Linds got thrown in her face?" Cameron asked and Lindsay grimaced, "Those Glee kids get them every single day,"

Damian nodded a bit, "Yeah, okay."

"Besides, you can just perform in music class, that's what we do." Hannah provided in compromise. "... Did you even get music?" she added as an afterthought.

Lindsay, who had ceased Damian's schedule earlier nodded, rather happily, "Yeah, he does! With me and Cam."

Hannah looked a little crestfallen, but Cameron grinned and slapped Damian on the back.

"Wait 'til you hear some of these guys, totally mad. Especially Matheus, he's a little guy - is he a dwarf or just really small...?"

Lindsay thought for a second, "Dwarf, I think. I haven't heard anything about him in a while."

"Yeah, well. His voice is powerful as, and then there's Bryce. He has a lisp, a _killer _lisp, but he sings like there's no tomorrow." Cameron surprised Damian with his talkative nature, but the two girls grinned, "And we've got some Glee kids that don't really get paid attention to in the actual club, like Brittany, you're her foreign exchange student, right?" Damian nodded. "Everyone thinks she's just a dancer but her _voice_, man. And then there's Tina, who's really quiet and gothic but oh-my-god."

Lindsay laughed, "Yeah, they're all actually pretty amazing. Our best singer is probably Puckerman, he's in Glee too. He barely comes to class when he does, just... wow." Cameron hummed in agreement, "It's kinda hard to pick our best girl, there's Marissa," Cameron rolled his eyes and Hannah shook her head. "She's amazing, guys. Really. And then there's Rachel Berry," they all fake-gagged, apart from Damian who just blinked. "Who is the biggest diva I have ever seen, she's worse than Alex, Kurt and Mercedes all together. But her voice gives her reason to be."

"They're in the advanced class," Hannah added, feeling a little left out. "I'm back in the experienced class, and Sam doesn't take group music classes." Damian looked a little confused, so Hannah went on. "He takes singles or partners with Artie, who plays guitar and sings too, so it works."

"What instrument do you guys play?" Damian asked, and the four turned a corner.

"Me and Linds are both voice," Hannah answered, with a shrug and glanced over at Cameron and jerked her head, sort of like a sign for him to answer.

"Oh, me? Guitar and voice, the easiest combo." Cameron answered, "What about you?"

Damian chuckled lightly. "Mate, most of the world can't play guitar, and a quarter of the ones who can can't sing for shit." Hannah nodded in agreement and Damian continued, "I sing. I wouldn't put any of my host parents through the torture of me trying to learn an instrument."

"How sweet," Lindsay retorted teasingly and began to slow. "Here's your locker..." she told Damian and felt something colliding into her.

Hannah looked up at the perpetrator, who reached out to steady her. "Smooth, Linds." Samuel teased, "Didn't Miranda teach you not to stop in front of random lockers?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and stepped back to look up at Samuel. "No, she didn't. She taught me how to curtsy and how to dance, but she didn't tell me that little golden nugget of information! Can't believe she didn't."

Cameron laughed, "Sam, move. We're showing the new kid to his locker."

"Ooh, new meat." Samuel winked playfully at Cameron and turned to Damian. "Nice to see you haven't run from these weird kiddies yet,"

Damian grinned at Samuel's friendly manner. "They keep things interesting, at least." Lindsay and Hannah made sounds of indignation, but Samuel nodded in agreement, making Cameron hit both the other boys upside the head. "Hey! I'm just playin' around."

"Little Irish kiddie," Samuel teased, seeming unfazed by Cameron's act of random violence.

Lindsay turned away to laugh at the banter, and Damian shook his head, moving around Samuel to get to his locker.

"I'm Samuel, nice to meet you man." Samuel introduced himself, "But call me Sam," Cameron smirked over at Lindsay who bobbed her head happily.

"Yeah, I'm Damian." Samuel nodded in acknowledgement as Damian tried to open his locker.

"...Damo," Lindsay managed to get out without giggling. Damian looked over at her, and saw Hannah and Cameron laughing. "That isn't how you do it, move." Damian shuffled out of the way, and Lindsay held her hand out for his combination.

"Here," Damian muttered, looking thoroughly embarrassed and placed a slip of paper in Lindsay's hand.

"Why, thank you." Lindsay teased and spun the combination, easily opening the locker. "You're welcome!"

Damian had a sour look on his face and chucked his bag in his locker, "How long until school actually starts?" he asked, and before anyone could reply, the 'pleasant' sound of the bell rang through the school.

"There's your answer," Hannah replied with a grin.

* * *

... New kids were not Samuel Larsen's favourite people, in fact, the only new kid Samuel had _ever _liked was Cameron Mitchell. Who did turn out to be his almost best friend, because Lindsay held the title of best friend. New kids thought Sam was a bit weird, mostly because he was exactly that, weird. But Sam embraced that while some people would despise the fact.

Damian... seemed different, but he could be like so many others who had blown Sam off when they had gotten to know him fully.

Samuel Larsen was the perfect case of; 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' But the book which Samuel was, was quite interesting.

"Linds, we gotta go to music class." Cameron's voice interrupted whatever was going on in Sam's head, and Sam was surprised he missed the bell.

"... The bells gone?" Sam wasn't the only one not paying attention, and Lindsay blinked confusedly at Cameron who just laughed at his two friends.

"You two are mad," Cameron laughed and Lindsay made some comment that Sam didn't catch and the two left for the next class.

"Sam!" Marissa appeared in front of him, and Sam jumped.

"... Dammit, 'Rissa!" Sam cursed under his breath, momentarily reminded why nobody had really liked Marissa. The girl had a thing for sneaking up behind her friends, amongst other disturbing habits. "Aren't you supposed to be in music?"

Marissa blinked, "Oh yeah! Catch you later," and with that, she skipped off.

Sam watched her go with an uncharacteristic snort, and calmly walked to his next class.

"Samuel!" ... Rachel Berry? Really? Did God hate him today or something? The petite brunette bounded in front of him, and that smile told him that she was thinking about Finn and/or Glee Club.

"Rachel, what's up?" Sam decided to be polite, as to spare himself from a Berry lecture.

"Artie told me that you're quite a good singer, and I was hoping that you might be thinking about joining Glee Club! With some of the senior members from last year leaving and Matthew Rutherford having transferred, we need all the new members we can manage! And, maybe you could get that Lindsay friend of yours to join, I hear she's got quite a voice on her, but remember to tell her that she will be singing in the background while I take lead, of course!"

Sam sighed, reminding himself to talk to Artie about obvious reasons. "Rachel, thank you for the talk but neither me or Lindsay are gonna join Glee, we're busy with the student council and I have God Squad and she has theatre program at the local theatre," Rachel's face fell and Sam internally groaned. "Look, I'll talk to her about it but I doubt she'll go for it. We get enough slushies, Rachel."

"So, you're not joining based on the slushie facials?" Rachel snapped, "Samuel, you see how we take care of each other in Glee! That won't be any problem, you're just afraid that you won't be good enough to take the lead from Finn!"

"Okay, okay, back up." Sam interrupted, ditching the polite approach. "You think you take care of each other? Rachel, that's rich. Especially coming from _you_, you who drove Sunshine to a crackhouse, inactive or not is a pretty low thing to do. Who helps _you _after a slushie facial? You help everyone, and you always have to help yourself because nobody else will do it, Rachel, open your eyes. You use your ears and your mouth so often, I think you've forgotten to use your eyes in the proper way." Rachel had no retort and Sam just shook his head and entered the Spanish classroom, slamming into the seat besides Artie.

"What happened, my brotha?" Artie asked, concern on his wary features.

Sam glanced at Artie with a dangerous expression, "I hate Rachel Berry, dude." He answered, in a tone which implied it was obvious. Artie laughed, "And, why did you tell Rachel I can sing?"

Artie's face fell, and Sam felt a little self-accomplished. "You know how she gets, she wasn't gonna let me go until I gave her a name. Besides, you should join glee, man. You'd be happy and if you got your friends to join, you'd have some people to help you with slushies."

"I'm happy with student council, dude." Sam said, with a shrug. "I wouldn't put any of my friends through that, Cameron's never had a slushie and neither has Han."

"Fine, what about Lindsay?" Artie asked, patiently.

"She hates Rachel Berry with an terrifying passion."

"But, they can be so similar, dawg."

"That's why Rachel hates Lindsay in return, Artie. "

"I don't get it..." Artie admitted, and Sam laughed a bit. He didn't get it either to start with.

"'Cause Lindsay is like Sunshine. She's as good as Rachel, maybe even better." Artie nodded, and Sam smiled, obviously proud of himself.

"Hola, la clase!"**(you know what this means, right? HE USED IT IN THE SHOW. ;~; lolihadtousegoogletranslate)** Mr. Shuester strode into the room, and Sam groaned a little. "Has anyone thought about joining Glee?"

He was met with silence, until Emily finally uttered, "No."

Mr. Shuester sighed and got on with the class, and Sam and Artie shared a private laugh.

At the end of class, Mr Shuester parted with, "I hope to see some of you at the auditions!"

"... Haven't you already held auditions?" Ellis asked.

"Yes, but we're re-holding them!" Rachel announced.

* * *

Lindsay Pearce can't cry on command, how's that for a fun fact? Lindsay Pearce's parents called her the biggest terror of the family, she was worse than her brothers combined. Lindsay Pearce has horrible stage fright.

Lindsay Pearce considers three people to be her best friends, Cameron, Hannah and Samuel.

When Lindsay Pearce had just turned seventeen, she was abused by her boyfriend. Cameron Mitchell saved her, unknowingly. Lindsay Pearce's favourite colour is green.

Lindsay Pearce loves to draw, and is top of her Art class. Lindsay Pearce is known for making tea whenever someone is upset with her. Lindsay Pearce has a brother whom is a famous soccer player.

Lindsay Pearce is adopted. Lindsay Pearce was deaf for the first six months of her life. Lindsay Pearce is naturally blonde.

Lindsay Pearce can't cry on command. Lindsay Pearce has three best friends, almost four. Lindsay Pearce was abused. Lindsay Pearce loves to draw. Lindsay Pearce is naturally blonde.

The fact remained, nobody cared for Lindsay Pearce much. Nobody apart from her three(almost four) best friends.

"Linds?" The almost best friend, Damian.

"I swear, you and Sam zone out every two seconds." The hero, and best friend, Cameron.

"Well, we actually have brains to think with, so." Lindsay teased Cameron, who just rolled his eyes and messed with her hair. "Hey!" and she returned the favour, making Cameron let out a yelp.

"Are you always like this?" Damian asked, laughing.

"_Always_." Lindsay and Cameron uttered softly and then glanced at each other, the latter failing to keep a straight face.

"Harry Potter reference!" Puckerman called and Lindsay burst into a fit of giggles.

Cameron just looked down at her and snorted, while Damian was utterly lost.

"Seriously?" Cameron asked, "You don't know Harry Potter?"

Puckerman let out an angered cry and Lindsay wondered absently how the hell Puckerman was overhearing them, and then glanced over her shoulder to find Puck grinning at her.

"Puckerman! Don't do that!" Lindsay gasped and Puckerman and the jock on his other side laughed at her. "Bryce, c'mon! Don't laugh. You're supposed to be the nice one,"

Bryce winked playfully at her, "Sorry, Lindsay."

Cameron cocked his head to the side and eyed Bryce and Puck. "I need you guys to hit someone for me."

Lindsay shot him a glare while Puck looked amused.

"How can we help you?" Bryce asked. "... Who's the new kid, bee tee dub?"

"Some kid slushied Linds, and I'm guessing it was one of your teammates." Cameron answered the first question.

"Damian McGinty!" Lindsay answered and huffed at Cameron. "It's nothing serious, guys. I'm used to it."

Puckerman shrugged complacently, "Look, I'd happily beat up Karofsky and Azimo with no reason, but if you have a reason for me, share it."

"Linds?" Damian spoke for the first time in a while, and Lindsay sighed.

"It was Azimo." Lindsay muttered, but Puckerman was so close he heard it easily.

"Yes! Thank you, Little Lindsay!" Puckerman grinned widely as the music teacher strode in, followed by Matheus and Rachel who looked like they were arguing about something.

"That's the girl who tried to help me this morning!" Damian realised, and everyone looked at him in sympathy.

"Did he hurt you, baby?" Puckerman cooed, teasingly and Bryce reached over to pat Damian on the shoulder. "Bad luck, dude."

Lindsay giggled at Damian's expression, and Puck's grin faltered.

"... Dude, we're joking. You do that in Ireland, right?"

Cameron rolled his eyes at Puck's comment.

"Class! I admit, I didn't have enough time to plan a class lesson for today, so... for one time only, you're allowed to do whatever you want - Mr. Puckerman! It's nice to see that you've joined us," Mr. Brennan's eyes sparkled and Puck jerked his head in acknowledgment.

Matheus sat heavily beside Cameron and the two jocks dragged their chairs to complete the circle Lindsay, Cameron and Damian had absent-mindedly started.

"What happened with Berry?" Bryce asked the new-comer, who looked up with a start.

"She is such an insufferable know-it-all!" Matheus exploded, and Puckerman and Bryce nodded knowingly(having been in Glee Club with her for two years). "She told me that I should stop trying to fool myself that I am a normal student! Who says that? Especially to someone in _my _condition. I am a normal person... right?"

Lindsay and Cameron both agreed hurriedly but firmly, Puckerman nodded in agreement while Bryce agreed with a gentle 'sure'.

"Thank you! Oh, there's a new kid here. Sorry, I didn't see you before." Matheus smiled a little at Damian, "I'm Matheus, and I'm a dwarf. Great conversation starter, eh?"

Puckerman chortled, and Damian nodded, a little awkwardly.

"Don't be afraid of the little man, he's actually quite nice." Matheus grinned.

"Oh. Er, sorry.. It's a little weird meeting all these new people at once," Damian said apologetically, and Matheus nodded.

"S'cool, I remember when I first got here. If you're lucky enough, someone will help you out and then you meet all these people." Matheus said.

"Yeah, but Matty here just joined Glee Club." Puckerman mentioned and Matheus huffed.

"Speaking of Glee Club," Bryce began and looked over at Cameron and Lindsay.

"-I know what you're gonna say," Cameron interrupted, "Bryce, I'm sorry. But the answer is no."

"... I am so lost." Damian muttered.

"Let's just sing or something." Puckerman interjected and almost everyone agreed. "Irish, you can sing, can't you?"

"He wouldn't be in this class if he couldn't!" Cameron shot Lindsay an agitated look, and Marissa sat down gracefully besides Matheus. Matheus looked over at Cameron.

Bryce's lips twitched, "Maybe he can play guitar real well."

"Nah, I can't play any instrument, trust me." Damian said quickly, shaking his head. "I've been told I got a good singing voice, though."

"Good," Puckerman looked a little annoyed at Marissa's presence. "You're like herpes, Mars. You never go away."

Marissa looked offended and left quickly and Lindsay snorted softly.

"I kind of like her," Bryce muttered and Lindsay nodded in agreement.

"You guys are mad." Matheus said decidedly, "What are we gunna sing, eh?"

Everyone(but Damian) turned to the only girl in the group, who blinked. "We'll have to see what we have on hand, right?" Lindsay reasoned.

Everyone hummed in agreement and went to the stacks of sheet music, and after a few seconds Puck let out an unexpected 'Eureka!', making Lindsay shriek.

"Dammit, Puckerman! Why do I put up with you?" Lindsay huffed and stomped her foot.

"Because I just found an awesome song," Puck answered and Lindsay's eyes brightened considerably.

"Show!"

Puck passed the sheet music to her and Lindsay looked up at him, with a small but coy smile.

"It's a departure from my usual stuff, but.."

* * *

Music in itself is healing. It's an explosive expression of humanity. It's something that everyone is touched by. No matter what culture a person is from, _everyone _loves music.

If you look deep enough you will see music; the heart of nature being everywhere music.

Music doesn't lie. If there is something to be changed in this world, then it can only happen through music.

Puck's smooth baritone filled the room, coupled with Bryce's breathtaking voice.

_I've got a little black book with my poems in.__  
__Got a bag with a toothbrush and a comb in.__  
__When I'm a good dog they sometimes throw me a bone in.__  
__I got elastic bands keeping my shoes on.__  
__Got those swollen hand blues._

Matheus' voice followed, and Damian was amazed at the power of his voice for such a small man.

_I've got thirteen channels of shit on the T.V. to choose from.__  
__I've got electric light.__  
__And I've got second sight.__  
__I've got amazing powers of observation.__  
__And that is how I know__  
__When I try to get through__  
__On the telephone to you__  
__There will be nobody home._

Cameron followed, and with a nudge from Lindsay, Damian joined in.

_I've got the obligatory Hendrix perm.__  
__And the inevitable pinhole burns__  
__All down the front of my favorite satin shirt.__  
__I've got nicotine stains on my fingers.__  
__I've got a silver spoon on a chain._

Lindsay belted the next few lines.

_I've got a grand piano to prop up my mortal remains.__  
__I've got wild staring eyes.__  
__And I've got a strong urge to fly.__  
__But I've got nowhere to fly to._

Lindsay was joined by Cameron, and the two sung the last couple of lines as the other four hummed melodically underneath them.

_Oooh, Babe. When I pick up the phone__  
__There's still nobody home.__  
__I've got a pair of Gohills boots__  
__And I've got fading roots._

Music is a moral law. It gives soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and charm and gaiety to life and to everything.

Music is forever; music should grow and mature with you, following you right on up until you die.

* * *

**Um, wow. I've never written a first chapter so long. Ohmygosh. Oh. My. Gosh. -Failure of a writer.**

**I'm so sorry for all the OOC-ness, and the choppy way of this.**

**If it helps, endgame is Damsay. If I get there, y'know.**

**Coming Up!: ...I have no idea. Wrote this crappy story on a whim. ;~;**


End file.
